How to win a dark girl's heart
by M.Marle
Summary: AN UPDATE? OH MY! BeastBoy makes a bet with Cyborg that he can win a date with Raven. But what will happen when Raven finds out? Will it strengthen their relationship? Or ruin it forever? Rated for langage and some sexual humor! RR! BBRae NO flames!
1. The bet

**Hello again! WHEEE! - Here's my new fanfic! YAY! I'm so cool! lol Anyway, here's the 411.**

_**BeastBoy makes a bet with Cyborg that he can win a date with Raven. But what will happen when Raven finds out? Will it strengthen their relationship? Or ruin it forever?**_

_Beast Boy walked into the meadow, unaware of the dangers that awaited him. He had just defeated a giant monster and was on his way to find the princess the monster held captive. Beast Boy rushed to swamps and tall grass. He smelled the sweet aroma of lavender in the far distance. He knew who he was looking for. He pushed away the last of the grass and stared out into the sunset. A spray of purples and pinks danced across the sky. Beast Boy whiffed the air for the lavender smell again, but he had lost it. _

'Damn,' he thought as he whiffed the air again. The smell was faint, but he had found it. He rushed over the fields and towards large castle like mansion. He gasped at the site of it.

'How the hell am I going to get up there!' he sat on a rock to think. He sat for quite a while before realizing his one power. ' Turn into a bird!' he slapped himself on the forehead. 'DUH!' and with that he raced off towards the mansion. The top window was open and he could see the princess's shadow.

'Hold on princess,' he thought as he flew towards the window. He landed on the windowsill. Beast Boy stared into the room, hiding in the shadows still the room. He looked around slowly and quietly as possible, before stepping onto the floor.

"Princess!" he whispered, "Oh, Priiiiiinessss!" Beast Boy walked towards the door and opened it. It let out a loud **CRACK**_ as he resale the door. He was blinded by a sharp light. He stepped into the light, not knowing what to expect. Beast Boy spun his head around, screeching for the kidnapped princess. She was nowhere to be found. _

"Great." Beast Boy said to himself silently, "Where is she!" now he was screaming in the empty mansion. The lamps shivered in the echoing of his voice. He sat down in the rocking chair in back of him and sighed. "Where could she be?" Beast Boy sighed again. He rose from his seat and began to wall back towards the room. But, just when it seemed like all hope was gone, he heard a yelp for help. (A/N: No rhymes intended) Beast Boy's ears sharpen and he began to follow the yelps echo.

" I'm coming!" he yelled down the long hallway. He stopped at a locked door. He transformed into a rhino and knocked the door off its hinges. He looked around the room, scanning every corner for the trapped girl. Beast Boy kept searching until he found her. She sat in the far right corner, she was strapped onto a metal chair. Beast Boy ran to her, but was knocked down by a large man.

"She is mine! Get away!" the man yelled, walking back towards the princess. She gave another yelp. Beast Boy rose to his feet and drew out his sword.

"Leave. Her. Alone." he said, trying to sound as brave as possible. The man turned around, his glare stuck fear into Beast Boy's heart. Beast Boy still stood his ground. The man began to advance onto Beast Boy. Beast Boy swallowed hard and charged at the man. He aimed and stabbed the man in the heart. Blood seeped through the man's cotton shirt, and he fell to the ground with a **THUD**_. Beast Boy checked to make sure the man was not alive. He sighed a sigh of relive and he looked at the princess. Her hair was as purple as the purple he had seen in the sky earlier. Her eyes matched her hair color and her white gown made her skin glow. Her skin was an odd grayish color, but she was beautiful; nonetheless. She gave Beast Boy a wide smile.  
"Thank you." she said. Beast Boy untied her and lifted her from her prison. They gazed longingly into each other's eyes. _

"What is your name?" She asked him. Beast Boy smiled and responded with a simple,  
"Beast Boy," she giggled and stated her name.

"Raven." Beast Boy leaned in to kiss Raven, her leaning in as well. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Raven placed one hand on each shoulder and began to shake him.

"Yo! Man, Wake up!" Raven yelled in Beast Boy's ear.

"Huh? Raven, you sound just like Cyborg," he said, confused.

"Raven? I am Cyborg! Are you on crack or something!" Raven yelled.

Beast Boy woke up with a jerk, Cyborg staring at Beast Boy.

"Raven?" he asked angrier. Beast Boy shrugged. He sat back down and stared out into the horizon. Cyborg waved his fingers to Beast Boy's face.

"Helloooooo! Breaker, Breaker, Beast Boy. this is plant reality! Can you hear me?" Beast Boy ignored Cyborg and continued to stare out the window. Cyborg sighed and sat next to Beast Boy.  
"Ya like her don't you?" Cyborg asked as if it was a normal question. Beast Boy nodded and slouched into his seat. "You know she'll never go out with you, right?" Beast Boy jerked up and gave Cyborg an evil glare.

"Gee, thanks. I feel so much better now!" he yelled, throwing his hands into the air. Cyborg laughed and patted Beast Boy in the back.

"You know it's true," he stated. Beast Boy pushed back Cyborg's hand and faced him.  
"What makes you so sure I CAN'T get a date with her?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, for one. You're you. Two, your annoying. Three, she hates you," Cyborg said, counting on his fingers. Beast Boy punched Cyborg's hands down.

"I think I smell a bet," Beast Boy said. Cyborg smiled slyly and crossed his hands.  
"What were you thinking?" he asked, intrigued.

"Hundred dollars says I can win a date with her, by the end of next week," he said.

"Hundred that you can't,"

"Deal,"

"Deal!" Both boys shook hands and Cyborg walked away. Chuckling as he passed through the metal doors. Beast Boy felt as if he had just sold his soul to the devil himself. But now faith was on his side and he only had a week to win a dark girl's heart.


	2. Taking advice

**WOO! I'm finally updating! Sorry about the long wait! School's been busy and so has home, so I haven't been able to write it.. or think. Anyway, this isn't my best chapter or writing. And I know it's short, but at least I wrote something... right? I hope you like it. Thanks for your reviews everyone. I really appericate them!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BeastBoy paced back and forth in his room. _'How the hell am I gonna get her to like me!' _he thought. He sat on his bed. "There's gotta be a way." BeastBoy scratched his chin. He thought vigorously. "Damn it!" he laid his green head down onto his paw-printed pillow._ 'There's no way I can pull this off. Maybe I should jus-' _"I GOT IT!" he jumped up, smashing his head into the upper bunk.

"OW!" he held his forehead in agony as he fell on his bed again. "I'll just ask Star is all. She's a girl. She'll help! Right?" BeastBoy thought out loud. 'Yeah. Star's always looking for a way to help us out. _Oh God, I just hope she don't make me give Rae some glo... Glor.. Crappy Tamerian .. Crap..'_ BeastBoy sighed. _'Worth a shot...' _He lazily removed himself from the bed and walked towards Starfire's room.

Starfire was happily reading her **'So you wanna be like a regular Earth girl?' **book. She was quite interested in the article about kissing and first dates.  
BeastBoy took a deep breath and knocked loudly on StarFire's door. Starfire looked up from her book and skipped towards the door.

"Who is it?" she asked in a singsong voice.  
"It's me. BB." BeastBoy stood up as straight as he could. Starfire smiled and practically ripped her door off its hinges.  
"Come in!" BeastBoy complied and walked in. Her room was extremely pink, with beanie babies everywhere_.'No wonder Raven hardly ever comes in here.' _He chuckled at the memory of the time Raven had to spend the night in Starfire's room. Since, of course, her room was infested with ants and other creepy crawlers, thanks to a small green boy...  
Starfire clapped her hands to get his attention. "How may I help you dear BeastBoy?"  
"Well, I ... Um.. I need your help Star." BeastBoy stuttered. _'I can't believe I'm doing this...'  
_"What is it friend? Are you in danger?" Starfire's hands glew a dangerous green.  
"No! No. Its about Raven." BeastBoy waved his hands frantically, telling her not to shoot.  
"Has she been doing the 'cracking'?" StarFire used air quotes around 'cracking'.  
"The what?" BeastBoy raised his eyebrow.  
"You know. The talking of trash." She tilted her head, trying to think of how the guy on MTV had said it.  
"OH! You mean Trash Talking." BeastBoy smiled.  
"Is that not what I said?" Starfire blinked.  
BeastBoy sighed. "Will you help me or not?"  
"OF COURSE! What is it that you need assistance in?"  
"I was wondering if you'll help me woo Raven." BeastBoy's cheeks began to turn a light shade of red. Clashing with his green skin.  
"Woo? Is that not when the earth boys jump up 'wooing' because their athletes team has the victory, while the other boy is in dismay, because theirs has lost?" Starfire blinked as she recalled the Super Bowl. BeastBoy laughed a bit. "No, Starfire. Woo as in, making her like me."  
"But does she not like you already?"  
"Yeah, but I want her to like me, LIKE me. You know. Like you and Robin." Starfire turned blue. **_(A/N: Since Star's an alien, I made her blush blue. Hehe)  
_**"Oh... Yes, You mean the boyfriend and girlfriend ritual."  
"Yeah." BeastBoy nodded, trying to figure out why Starfire was blue. 'Is she cold or something? It's 100 degrees in here!'  
"Oh. Well is easy! Sit please." Starfire rushed to her closet door, trampling her scattered magazines and papers. BeastBoy took a seat in her large bean bag chair. He immediately sunk in and wasn't able to get  
out. Much less breath. "Uhh...Star!" Starfire turned around and looked at BeastBoy, who was sinking faster  
than Britney Spears career.**_ (A/N: no offense to any Britney fans ... . ) _**Starfire jumped and ran towards her suffocating team mate.  
"BeastBoy! Are you alright!" BeastBoy jumped in her arms, bridal style and pointed frantically to the chair.

"THAT T-T-THING TRIED TO EAT ME, DUDE!" he transformed into a kitten and hid under her covers. Shivering. Starfire blinked again and picked BeastBoy up.

"Not to fret dear friend. That is a tamerian chair. It is for relaxation."  
BeastBoy transformed back to his human form. "You call being eaten alive relaxation!" BeastBoy's eyes literally were budging from his sockets.  
"Why yes. Is there a problem with that?" she asked innocently. BeastBoy just sighed.  
"Can we get this over with?"  
"Of course!" she dropped BeastBoy and ran towards her closet again. This time BeastBoy avoided the chair.

. You like? Remember to Review my puppets! >:D I'm j/k. Anywho. Thanks to all that HAVE reviewed. You insired me to write more. )


	3. Misunderstandings

**peeks head out from under rock I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update, I'm not gonna even bother with excuses and such, 'casue yall are just gonna skip over em to read the fic. :D Anywho, This wasn't as long (or as GOOD) as i thought it would be. **

I'm telling you now, This is NOTmy best work. I admit I could have dont alot better. Don't poke at it. But constuctive crisim(sp) is advised.

I'm actually goning to put more focus on my later chapters. I have tons of ideas for those! So stay tuned and enjoy? o,O?

**FYI: I Don't own Teen Titans, because if I did there would be on Adult swim and horrible things would happen to my favorite titans ):D evil laugh**

**Warning: Some sexual humor ahead Don't say I didn't warn ya...**

BeastBoy stared at the full length mirror in front of him. His small frame was covered (or not) by gangster clothing. BeastBoy turned around, then looked over at a beaming Starfire. "She'll hate it..." He said bluntly.  
"Nonsense! She will LOVE it!" Starfire walked towards him. She looked him over and thought.  
"Hum..." She looked at her magazine and pulled his pants down more, his Power Ranger boxers peeked out.  
"Yo!" His reflexes quickly brought his pants back up.  
"That's the spirit!" Starfire smiled. She tugged his pants back down. "There. Now you look like Half Dollar!"  
"You mean 50 Cent." BeastBoy corrected.  
"Is that not what I said?" Starfire looked back at her magazine. "Is '50 cents' not half a dollar?" BeastBoy sighed.

"Nevermind Star. But I still don't think she'll like this..."Starfire gave him a reassuring smile.

"Fret not, dear BeastBoy, Raven will absolutely love it!" And with that, she shoved BeastBoy out her bedroom door. She gave him a small smile and closed her door. BeastBoy sighed and walked towards Raven's room.

"Well,... Here goes nothing..." He took a long in take of air and knocked. There was no answer. BeastBoy blinked and shrugged. "OH WELL!" He whistled and walked back to StarFire's room. "She ain't there."  
"Curious. She must be on the roof meditating! LET US GO UP AN-" StarFire examined and ran towards the door. BeastBoy stopped her

"NO! WAIT! Can't I change? You know... Into something more..." BeastBoy thought for a moment before returning his desperate gaze on Starfire "classy?" BeastBoy asked as he removed the durag(sp?) from his scalp. His fuzzy green hair popped out and stood on its ends.

"Damn static!" he brushed his hair down, but it continued to stick right back up. Several moments later, he gave up all together. As he did this, Starfire was having fun searching for some more clothes.  
"Here." StarFire handed him a pair of men's jeans and a fitted shirt. BeastBoy blinked and took them.  
"Uh thanks?" Beastboy looked them over. _'What's she doing with MEN's jeans...!' _He thought as he began to change.  
"You are most welcome!" Starfire beamed sat on the bed as he changed. As Beastboy removed his pants, the door slid open. Robin stood in the doorway holding a stack of papers.  
"Hey Star I nee-" Robin dropped the papers and stared at BeastBoy and Starfire. The room was covered in clothes and there was BeastBoy in nothing, but his underwear and Starfire sitting on the bed watching him. BeastBoy, who was now fully aware of the predicament, shook his hands in the air.  
"Dude! This isn't what you think!" Robin's left eye twitched and he pointed a finger at BeastBoy.  
"You... What are you doing in Star's room... IN YOUR UNDERPANTS!" Robin pointed to his boxers, his face was entirely red and his eyes held hate, anger, and hurt in them. **(A/N: just think big flames on the mask.)**  
"I.. She.. We! Dude, we didn't! It ... Ah crap." BeastBoy turned into a mouse and hid under the piles of clothes. Starfire looked at Robin and blinked.  
"BeastBoy was changing. He is trying to get into my jeans."  
"HE WHAT!" Robin directed his finger at Starfire. "Your kidding, right!" Starfire smiled and shook her head.  
"Of course not! Is it not glorious! All to impress Raven!" Starfire's smiled grew larger as BeastBoy poked his head from out of the clothes. Robin blinked and twitched once more.  
"I can explain, Robin!" BeastBoy closed the door and sat Robin down. "Ok. What Star meant was that I was trying on her pants! Wait... I mean, she's helping me try to impress Raven. By dressing me up proper! Eh heh.. Funny huh?" Robin blinked and looked at Starfire, who was smiling and nodding like no tomorrow, then back at BeastBoy.  
"So you weren't ..."  
"No."  
Robin let out a breath in relief. "Then I guess I should help, too. Come on. I'll get my hair gel." Now, BeastBoy sighed in relief.  
"Thanks. But don't tell Raven!"  
"I won't." Robin said as he walked out. "AND PUT ON SOME PANTS!" BeastBoy jumped and grabbed some.  
"Yes, SIR!" BeastBoy sighed. _'This better work...'_

**TaDa! I loved doing the whole 'jean' thing. It's fun to toy with Robin. He's gonna be my comic relief. i'm so bad ):D. Review and I'll be back with a new chappy soon (I hope)**

**FYI: Just because I mess with Robin, doesn't mean I dont like em, so Dont flame...**


	4. Asking her

**O.O I updated! ... AGAIN! WOO! GO ME! Anyway... a reviewer gave me this idea, where Raven walks in on them as Cyborg says this plan won't work. I used it with a twist. So i am giving this reviewer credit, but I guess I can't say their name or something (someone told me this...) and I want them to know that. THANKS! YOU INSPIRE ME! MWAH! Well, on with the story:D**

**ENJOY**

"Perfect," BeastBoy said as he looked in the full length mirror. Robin and Starfire nodded in approval over the finally ready BeastBoy. He wore regular jeans and a purple turtleneck. Over that was a black vest. His hair was slicked back.  
"We couldn't agree more, BeastBoy! Right, Robin?" Starfire asked Robin, who was giving BeastBoy a quizzical look. Beastboy looked at himself in the mirror again. Something had to be wrong. Robin always made that face when there was something wrong.  
"What?" BeastBoy asked in worried tone. He looked at himself yet again. "WHAT!"  
"Nothing. But don't you think you should save this for if she does say yes? I mean your dressed for the date." Robin pointed out as he circled BeastBoy. As he examined the green changeling, Beastboy smirked.  
"Nothings too good for Raven." BeastBoy said, but instantly covered his mouth. Starfire awed and flew over to him and gave him the most bone crushing hug yet. "That's was extremely sweet BeastBoy! Raven will have to go out with you! If not, she is a glomborg dumberdorg!" she exclaimed.  
"A-IRRR!" Beastboy gasped out. Starfire blinked and dropped him with a thud. Beastboy rubbed his butt and looked up at her. "A glom-huhdumb-isit?" BeastBoy asked Starfire with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell is that?"  
"An insane person." Starfire explained bluntly.  
"DON'T CALL RAVEN INSANE!" Beastboy argued. He jumped up as the Starfire's door opened.  
"Don't call me what?" Raven asked from the doorway. They all turned to her and blinked. _'Crap...' _They all thought in unison. "RAVEN! What are you doing here?" Beastboy asked, kicking aside a pile of clothes.  
"I should be asking you that." she said matter-of-factly. "What's going on here?" Raven asked as she kicked away the rejected clothes. _'Just like Beastboy to leave a mess everywhere he goes...'  
_ "Nothing..." They said in unison. They gave each other nervous gazes and then smiled innocently at Raven.  
"What's with the clothes everywhere? ... And why am I insane?" she asked and she looked at the 30 empty bottles of gel. She shook her head and then looked back at her team mates.  
"Raven! It is nothing! We were uhhh..." Starfire smiled idiotically as she tried to think of an excuse. Robin sighed and stepped forward.  
"Beastboy lost something and thought it was here. So he checked and it wasn't. He asked me and Star to help him find it."  
"Why would it be in here?" Raven asked, crossing her hands over her chest. Robin blinked. "It's BB ... does he really need reason?" he asked coolly as Beastboy gave him a soft glare. "True..." she looked at the gel bottles again and pointed. "And the gel bottles?" "I was in here before and then Star wanted me to judge all her clothes." Robin explained. '_Damn ... for a superhero, I sure am a good liar...'  
_ "Okay..." She looked at BeastBoy and blinked. Once... Twice... "What the hell are you all dressed up for?"  
"Uhhh... I- you see... Funny story! I was uhhh..." BeastBoy stammered. Raven motioned him to shut up.  
"Forget I asked." She said and turned to walk away. "And you all say I'm insane," Raven looked down and picked up BeastBoy's sweaty uniform.  
"Ew..." She threw it aside and walked out. Beastboy blinked and ran after her.  
"Raven! Wait!" he called, as he raced up the corridor to catch up with Raven. She turned and looked at BeastBoy.  
"What?" Raven turned towards her teammate. 'Did he grow? Or did I shrink?' she thought as she looked at the formally smaller titan now faced her, eye to  
eye.  
"I wanted to ask you something," BeastBoy started.  
"Make it quick, my stories are on soon and I don't want to miss a second of 'Love and Betrayal.'" She said in a very sarcastic tone. BeastBoy obviously did not catch on.  
"Oh... Then I'll ask you later then..." He said, dejectedly. He turned to walk away. Raven shrugged and walked off.  
Beastboy looked back at her and puffed out his chest._ 'It's now or never Beastboy. Don't waste it!' _Beastboy quickly stepped in front of her. Startled, Raven bumped into him and took a step back.

"What the-?" she mumbled as she looked up at BeastBoy. "You can at least warn me when your abo--"  
"Will you go out with me?"

**No matter how much i type, it comes out short ! x.x Anyway... Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D**


	5. The Answer

**UPPPPDAAAATE! Its about time isn't it? Well I was in the Dominican Republic for 2 1/2 weeks so I had no time, sides I had absolutly no way of typing so yeah. Now that school's out I'll have a bit more time. Isn't that magical! Anyway, I've been thinking a lot about how this chapter should go and all signs led to this way. Hope you all enjoy:)**

Raven looked Beastboy up and down. _'Is this why he's all dressed up for? Does he think I'll just say yes and we're off on our date?'_ Raven  
thought. Just thinking of it made her furious. How could he think she was merely won over with fancy clothes and a change in hair products.  
Raven looked at Beastboy's hopeful face and approched him.

Beastboy began to go weak in the knees. _'Oh geez, here she comes! Look non-nervous Beastboy!' _Beastboy gulped loudly. _'Nice job, BB. Your totally the picture of confidance!'_ Beastboy mentally scolded himself for his incapablity to look confidant. As he kicked himself, Raven had gotten about 4 inches away from his face. Beastboy looked up into her eyes. _'So... beat-'_  
"No." Raven said in her usual monotone voice and walked past the crushed Beastboy. She walked towards the kitchen cabinet and got out her herbal tea. She sighed and began to prepare her favorite beverage.  
Beastboy stood in that spot for along time. _'She said no? But why? Did I say something? Maybe I came on too fast. Maybe she doesn't like fitted men's jeans! No... Its me. Maybe Cyborg was right. She does hate me...' _Beastboy closed his eyes and sighed sadly. Beastboy suddenly looked up. _'No. She likes me! She has too! I'm going to win that date!'  
_Beastboy stood up straight and puffed out his chest again. "I'm going to ask her again! And I'm not talking no for an answer!" he cried as he marched confidently to the kitchen.  
Raven was poured her tea into her cup. Raven picked it up and walked to the large central couch and sat down by the table. She picked up the 5 books that were laying across the table.  
"Tameraian Cookbook. No." Raven read as she searched through the books. "My Life, the Bill Gates story. No. The Superhero in You. Oh god. Animal Planets Picture Book for Toddlers! Not even if it was the last book in the Universe. Ah. Here it is." Raven said as she picked up a rather large novel.

"Total and Complete Silence." Raven read as she traced the silver letters on the book's hard cover. _'That's exactly what I need.' _She opened the cover and turned to her marked page. Before she could begin reading a hand closed her book. Raven looked up to an annoyed Beastboy.  
"Let go of my book." She ordered him dryly. Beastboy didn't budge.  
"Why won't you go out with me? Is it 'cause I'm green?"  
"No. Now give me my book and leave." She pulled on her book to retrieve it but Beastboy just hauled it away from her and threw it on the table. Raven blinked and looked at him. "What's your problem?"  
"Come on! I need to know why!" Beastboy begged. He needed to know. He MUST know. Raven retrieved her book back with her powers and also got her tea.  
"I'm not telling you." She got up and walked to her room. Raven stopped at the metal door and turned back to Beastboy. She telekinisisly poured her cup of extremely hot tea over his head. Beastboy yelped in pain and blew on the steam.  
"That's for throwing my book." She told him and left the room.  
**  
End of Ch. 5. Yawns wow. I think that's the most I've ever written... And it's probably still not enough. Sigh oh well. I hope you enjoyed!  
There's more on the way! Hopefully soon! Now its time to review:) thanks again to those who have! Its really great to get feed back and ideas and critisim and talk from you readers. I love you. Tear MARRY ME! jk see ya soon! (looks at the chapter) ... ITS STILL TOO SHORT! I GIVE UP! (goes to lady taishya"s corner and cries) Ladytaishya- GEE THANKS YOU STOLE MY CORNER!  
**


	6. Deep Thoughts and Second Chances

**Hey I'm actually updating early. Well I got some inspirations from my  
new Teen Titans game (beat it already ) and Bowling For Soup's song,  
"Girl All The Bad Guys Want." It reminded me a lot of dear BB. These  
lines are what gave me the itch to update.  
"It's like a bad movie,  
She's looking through me,  
If you were me then you'd be,  
Screaming someone shoot me!  
As I fail miserably, trying to get  
The girl all the bad guys want."  
And;  
"Now I'm watching wrestling,  
Trying to be a tough guy,  
Listening to rap metal,  
Turntables in my eyes  
I can't grow a mustache  
And I ain't got no season pass  
All I got's a moped!" **

**Okay maybe not in all those exact words, but you get the picture.  
Anyway, here's How to Win a Dark Girl's Heart, Chapta 6. Enjoy! **

**Raven POV **

_ 'How dare he!' I think angrily, pacing my room up and down. 'The nerve  
_

_of that Beast Boy. He's always trying to piss me off with something.' _I

walk over to my bed, still fuming at Beast Boy.

_ 'Asking me out was one thing... Probably a stupid prank. A joke. It's  
_

_always a joke with him. That's why it's so hard to live with him  
_

_sometimes! Sometimes I just want to...to...'  
_

Hug him! I blink. Happy is talking to me. I shake my head and sigh

deeply. The horrible thing is, she's right. I don't tell her this though

and hopefully she's too busy thinking about hugging Beast Boy to hear my

thoughts.

I knew it! she screeches into my head. Damn. I'm never as lucky as I

hope to be. Again I just ignore her and get up to retrieve my book. I had

thrown it on the floor in a rage when I came back.

I need to clear my thoughts. Meditating should work. I close my eyes

and beginning chanting.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..." I repeat this line over and over again,

as usual. But I can't concentrate. I sigh again, what a day this has

been.

**Normal POV **

Beast Boy stood in front of Raven's door. _'Damnit. Tell me why do you  
_

_ignore me?' _he thought as his eyes bore holes into her door. Summoning

up his courage, he knocked. Beast Boy stared at the door.

_ 'Open... Please open...' _He waited for the door to open. He wanted to

rip it open. But he didn't and waited instead.

After what seemed like forever, there came a small voice from inside.

"Who is it?" Raven. Beast Boy smiled. _'It was worth the wait.'_

"It's me, Beast Boy." This time, Beast Boy didn't have to wait for an

answer. It came immedantly and harshly.

"Go away." Beast Boy's face turned from happy to sad in a matter of

seconds.

"Come on Rae! I just wanted to say sorry... I didn't want to upset you,

I just want to go out with you sometime. Just us. Alone. If you want

it's just as friends!" Those last three words stung Beast Boy. _'Just as  
_

_friends. I wanna be more than that Rae...'_

Raven stayed silent for a long time. Beast Boy stayed in his spot. Many

minutes later, Raven opened her door. She looked at Beast Boy through

her hood.

"Just as friends?" Raven asked. Even with her hood on, Beast Boy could

tell she was raising an eyebrow.

"If that's what you want." Beast Boy smiled at her. _'Say yes! Please!'_

Raven pondered this for a moment, then looked at him.

"I'll get back to you on that." She closed her door again, leaving an utterly shocked

Beast Boy standing in her doorway.

**How was it? You like? You did not like? Tell me in a review:D They  
make my week! I'm trying to keep Raven as in character as possible, so bare with me. Now, I'll try to update real soon again! Stay tooned and  
thanks! (-.); - me  
**


	7. Double or Nothing on a First Kiss

Just so no one is confused on the date. The story so far is

Day 1 - Chap. 1  
Day 2 - Chap. 2 - 5  
Day 3 - Chap 6  
Day 4- Chap 7

And soon to come

Day 5 - Chap 8 - 10ish?  
Day 6 and 7 - whenever I end Day 5 XD

But I'm yammering. So on with Chapter 7 of How to Win a Dark Girl's  
Heart.

"Well," he muttered to himself, a small smile played on his lips. "It's a lot better then no." His smile widened as he lifted himself off the mattress. "Of course it is! Way, way, way better!"

Beast Boy slammed his fist into his chest in pride. "I got a 'I'll get back to you' out of Raven!" he began to giggle hysterically. Jumping in front of his mirror, Beast Boy began to dance and failed to see the large man in his doorway. The man suppressed a laugh as he watched Beast Boy make a fool of himself. He snapped a photo with his bionic eye a few times before giving into the comical site.

"God Beast Boy! Haven't you ever heard of dance lessons?" Cyborg laughed as he walked into the smaller boy's room. Beast Boy let out a feminine yelp in surprise and turned to his robotic friend.

"Your jerk! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Beast Boy growled as he tried to regain his composure. Cyborg just continued to laugh and sat down in Beast Boy's computer chair.

"So she said 'I'll think about it'?" Cyborg asked, raising his human eyebrow. Beast Boy continued his glare as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"She said she'd get back to me." He said matter-o-factly. Cyborg let out another laugh, oh how his young friend amused him. The little green midget must be on drugs if he thought that was good.

"Your so naïve BB. She meant no and you know it. Why don't you just give up and pay me now? I need that hundred for MY date."

"First off Robo Boy, Toasters aren't dates. And second, she didn't say yes or no, so shut your fu-"

Cyborg waved his hands in the air. "Whoa there B. Lets not get too cussy** (1)** now. We both know Raven would NEVER, EVER date your dumb ass."

Beast Boy fumed. "Oh yeah? I'm willing to bet that she WILL say yes and I can even get a kiss from her!" Beast Boy bit his tongue. _'What am I thinking? Raven would never do that... especially as just friends... crap!'_ His thoughts were interrupted by a very surprised and smirking Cyborg.

"Oh really now... you think you'd get a kiss?" Cyborg was absolutely thrilled by the thought of Beast Boy trying to lip lock with Raven, then getting the living daylights beaten out of him. It made Cyborg's day a little brighter.

Beast Boy sighed. _'Well no going back now.'_ He straightened up and nodded. "Why not? Shed probably wants it herself!"

This made Cyborg burst into another fit of hysteria. "Your a real numb nut, you know that B?" Still amused and half laughing at his younger friend, Cyborg stood. "Tell ya' what munchkin. If you can get a kiss and PROOF. I'll give you an extra hundred and these embarrassing photos of your little dance number." As he said this, his chest plate opened up to reveal a little printer, which had printed out his earlier photos.

Shocked, Beast Boy's mouth dropped. "You son of a bitch!" Beast Boy attempted to get the photos but failed miserably.

"Ah ah ah! You need proof of your little tongue war with Raven or no hundred and everyone gets to see this pictures at the next Titan Reunion." Cyborg smiled coyly.

Beast Boy sighed in defeat. "I hate you so much right now."

"I can tell." Cyborg patted Beast Boy's head. "Bye now." Cyborg said as he practically skipped out of the room. Beast Boy sighed again.

"Get a yes and proof of a kiss... this is going to be a hell of a week."

**End of Chapter 7! Gosh! x.x I'm beat. Its 2 am now. I think that's should be a lengthy chapter. Hopefully it's enough to satisfy you guys. Wanna say sorry for such a long wait! Busy with school and stuff. Lots of stuff. Sorry. Just so no one gets mad at Cy, his intentions are good. You'll see why later. **

**(1) BTW, I know most people will know what I mean by "cussy" but just in case, it means to start swearing a lot and using the f-bomb and all that jazz… I don't even think it's a real word. Oh well… **

**Until next time! Review and good night! (Passes out)**


	8. Initiative and Perseverance

**Yes I'm updating ... AGAIN! Within a 2 day time period! (collective gasp of people) I've been thinking about what I want to do and so with all this time I've got on my hands I've decided to go with it. Thank you for all those who have reviewed my last chapter, but I actually got more "Story Alert" messages. Meaning people are actually waiting for my updates... (pressure begins to sent in) Oh god! x.x anyways... CHAPTER 8!**

Beast Boy gazed at the door before him. The door was large and metal, able to keep out unwanted forces if necessary. Imprinted on the door was a design that resembled a large "T". This door would normally separate the living room from the hallways that led to each Titans room. But in Beast Boy's case it separated him from his brooding, yet attractive teammate, Raven.

Beast Boy had been standing in front of the door for several minutes, which felt like forever to him. He was contemplating. How in all that is good was he going to get her to say yes? It was a rather improbable situation, but what else was he to do?

Standing up straight, Beast Boy opened the door to the living room. Sprits high, he walked down the steps. One step... Two steps... Beast Boy looked ahead and centered his vision on his purple haired friend.

Raven was lying down on the couch, her legs folded next to her. Her shoulders were propped up by the couch's hand. She wasn't wearing her cape, no, it had been to warm that day to wear it. So the long cape was folded neatly on the table next to her, in case something came up.

Unaware of Beast Boy's presence, or lack of caring, she shifted her legs so that her right leg was stretched out before her left leg. Her slight move gave Beast Boy a better view of her thigh. His eyes widened and he gulped. Three steps... Four steps...

Raven pulled a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Five steps... just one more step and he'd be able to...

fall flat on his green face.

Raven jumped at the sudden sound and looked back to see a dazed Beast Boy, sprawled on the floor as if a defensive lineman had tackled him. Sighing, she stood up to make sure he hadn't knocked anymore screws loose.

"Beast Boy? Hey Beast Boy, can you hear me?" Raven shook Beast Boy's shoulder slightly. Still dazed, Beast Boy looked up at Raven. A goofy smile spread across his lips.

"Am I in heaven?" Beast Boy asked, trying to regain his sight. The fall had caused him to momentarily see double. Not that he was complaining, two Ravens _were_ better than one.

Raven rolled her eyes, clearly not amused. She dropped his shoulder. "Get up, Beast Boy. Your a hazard to whoever comes in." She walked back to her place on the couch and resumed reading her book.

Beast Boy sat up and shook his head. Once his vision was restored, he looked over at Raven. His mind drifted back to her legs and what he'd like to do to said appendages. 

"Agh!" Beast Boy shook the thoughts out of his mind. Raven turned to look at him. With a raised eyebrow, she calmly stood again. Beast Boy watched her come towards him, cape-less. Her leotard was skin tight, so her curves were perfectly hugged by the fabric. Beast Boy had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't say anything stupid, or drool.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked as she knelt down next to her friend. Like it or not, she was worried about the boy. He was her friend and a good one at that. Always trying to crack a joke, even when he wasn't that funny. It still made her feel somewhat happy he was trying.

Beast Boy watched the concern flood Raven's features. He'd never seen her so worried; minus the time Robin had had his Slade hallucinations. Just then, anger and jealously began to boil in Beast Boy's blood. He didn't want her worried for Robin, he had been sick that day too. She hadn't worried for him then.

Raven watched Beast Boy as he thought. _'I wonder what he's thinking about...'_ She sighed. _'Probably something stupid.'_ She watched him again and saw sadness fill his eyes. Once again the concern over her friends well-being washed over her.

"I said are you okay?" Her hand touched his forehead. "No fever... did you sprain something?" she looked at her teammate, who was watching her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"You touched me..."

Confused, Raven let her hand fall to her side. "I was checking your temperature. I would say your normal, but then I'd be lying." She stood once again and helped Beast Boy up.

Beast Boy blinked. "Uh... thanks." He said, restraining himself from blushing. Raven watched him and just shook her head.

"Just be careful, all right? If you die, I'm the prime suspect." Raven folded her arms over her chest.

Laughing nervously, Beast Boy nodded. "He he, I know right! You look like you'd be a great murderer!"

"Gee, your too kind." Raven turned around and sat on the couch.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that! I meant, your smart so you'd be able to kill someone without being caught!"

"Your an idiot, do you know that?" Raven said as she looked at her green friend.

"I'm just saying that you-"

Raven lifted a hand to silence him. "Just shut up. I know what your saying. And if you keep saying anything, then I'd really have to kill you."

Beast Boy gulped. "Yes ma'am."

Raven sighed again. "So, what are you doing down here? I highly doubt it was to fall on your face."

Beast Boy blinked. "Wha-... oh! Yeah. Before I fell, well actually... I came to talk to you."

"Really? About what?" Raven shifted in the chair to completely face him. She crossed her legs and folded her hands across her chest, earning another gulp from Beast Boy.

_'Don't stare at her legs. Don't stare at her legs!' _Beast Boy played with his fingers as he cleared his throat. "Well, I was wonder if you had thigh, THOUGHT over about my question earlier..."

Raven watched him. "Huh?"

"You know, about going out with me some time. For dinner or a movie..." Beast Boy quickly added, "As friends of course!"

Raven looked at him and tried to remember when she had promised THAT. "Goi- oh. Oh yeah." She sighed and looked at Beast Boy again.

"You're never going to leave me alone until I say yes huh?"

"Nope."

Raven looked at her feet, then back up at Beast Boy's hopeful eyes. "If it'll make you shut up, fine. We can go see a movie or something. Just as long as I pick out the movie." Raven said as she raised her finger to point at Beast Boy. "But no funny stuff, just as friends you hear me?"

Beast Boy smiled from ear to ear and saluted her. "YES MA'AM!"

Whether or not he meant it, Beast Boy jumped on top of Raven and hugged her tightly, he unwillingly putting his head on her chest. "THANK YOU! You won't regret this!"

"Beast Boy..."

Looking up at her, Beast Boy smiled. "Yes?" His smile disappeared when he saw her annoyed look.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." Raven's eyes were closed, but had they been open, well... let's just say Beast Boy would have been turned to stone. Or worse.

Beast Boy looked at his head placement just then and turned bright crimson.

"Oh geez!" Pushing himself off her, he stood up shaking.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! I was just-"

"Shut up." Raven brushed herself off and took her book and cape off the table. "I'm going to my room now." She walked past him and opened the door.

As Beast Boy watched, he called out to her. "Our movie's still on right?"

Raven paused before turning to her friend. "I said I'd go right?"

Beast Boy smiled again and nodded. Raven nodded and walked to her room, the door shutting behind her.

Beast Boy stood in the center of the room for a moment before whispering to the air, "She has really nice legs."

**(is all giddy) hehe! Stage one of the bet is complete! Woo hoo! Are you all psyched for the next chapter? Yeah?! YOU SURE?! Well your gonna haveta wait. (collective sigh in sadness from people) Aww... I'll make sure to try and get Ch. 9 out to y'all. I'm pretty sure this was a pretty long chapter... for me anyway. Just so you all know, I type my chapters on my Sidekick so to me it looks really long. But I don't wanna add anything once I send it to my computer so that's why they look short, so sorry! Any who! Until next time! Read and Review! Thanks :3**


	9. Preparation, Interrogation, and Desperat

A/N: holy moley

**A/N: holy moley! Almost been a year since I last updated! Bummer... probably lost some fans ( sorry!! School's been a real pain and I'm finally out for the summer! WOO! For those who are still waiting on me here it is! Chapter 9 of How to win a dark girl's heart! maybe by the end of the summer I'll be able to update agaiin crosses fingers thanks for those who stick with me! Enjoy!  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Preparation, Interrogation, and Desperation**

_Let us begin with Beastboy. . ._

Beastboy had been rummaging though his closet for about 4 hours now, procrastinating every now and then, of course, to admire an old sock of two he'd thought he'd lost forever.

"Dude!" he cried out in a giddy yelp as he picked up a rather large, no eyed bear. He wrapped his thin arms around the bear and squeezed it, causing some fluff to pop out of his missing eye socket. "TER-TER! Never thought I'd find you again!"

With the same enthusiasm, he chucked the bear across the room and continued on the trek of finding some decent clothing.

_'Maybe I'll need to ask Robin for some clothes... god knows Cyborg has nothing... does he?'_ as he began to ponder such a life altering question, he failed to notice the large, looming, and very sly figure that was standing in his doorway.

"Hey BB!" Cyborg looked around his green friends room in distaste, "what the hell happen in here? Did a twister pass through or something?" he strolled over to Beastboy and delicately removed what appeared to be underwear from the top of Beastboy's head. Upon realizing it WAS Beastboy's underwear; he immediately threw it back in Beastboy's face and put his hand in a sanitization quarantine.

Removing said undies from his head; Beastboy threw them aside and glared at his metal friend. "No! I'm looking for clothes! Decent clothes!"

"What for? You ain-... no way!" Cyborg grinned a toothy grin. "Aw man!" he grabbed Beastboy in a headlock and gave him the infamous nugie** (A/N: is that even spelled right?)**. "You got her huh?!"

Choking, Beastboy transformed into a ladybug and slipped from Cyborg's grip. Gasping for air, he punched Cyborg's metal arm.

"OUCH!!" Beastboy cradled his injured arm in the fetal position. "Owowow!!"

"Stupid." Cyborg stood up and walked over to Beastboy, "stop avoiding the question. Did'ja get her?"

Still holding his arm, Beastboy looked at him with triumphant eyes. "Well I got a date to the movies."

"Ah man. That's so cheesy! That's not even considered a date anymore!" he said, throwing his hands in the air to emphasize his point.

"Maybe not," Beastboy stood up and puffed his chest out. "But I, Beastboy, got her to go on a semi-date! That's enough progress eh?"

"No. No its not." Cyborg sighed and sat down on what seemed to be Beastboy's computer chair. Or so he hoped.

Beastboy looked at him, "Fine. Then what do you consider a date, oh master dater? Shopping around Circuit City for a new hard drive?"

"Oh haha B. For your information my dates are all entertained with seafood, a romantic walk on the beach, and then we go to Kissing Kliff and just -" Cyborg nudged Beastboy's shoulder to emphasize his point.

"Oh gross! I thought you got electrocuted if u kissed a toaster!" Beastboy remarked as he dodged Cyborg's fist. "Come on Cy. That's even cheesier than my date plans."

Cyborg shrugged. "Whatever man. Your 'date'. If you can even call it that." He teased and he cleaned the dirt off his shoe.

"It's SO a date! Now stop being suck a jerk and help me find something decent to wear!" Beastboy began to rummage through his things again.

"Man nothing you own is decent." As soon as Cybrog finished his sentence, an old, and rather moldy looking, sock landed on his face.

"Eck! That's so nasty!" Cyborg cried as he wiped his face.

"Ha! That's what you get. Now help!" Beastboy began to pull out some pants.

Cyborg sighed. "Fine. But I can't work miracles you know."

_  
Meanwhile . . . in Raven's lair . . ._

Raven was hovering over her bed in a state of suspended animation. She muttered her mantra continuously, enjoying the rare silence that surrounded her.

It was too quiet . . . that is, until there was what seemed to be a rabid animal knocking on her door.

Raven's eyes shot open and she collapsed onto her bed in a heap. Rubbing her sore bottom, Robin really needed to spring for some Sleep Numbers or something, she sighed.

_'So much for peace and quiet...'_ Raven got up and walked towards her door. "Who is it?"

"Oh friend Raven! It is I! Starfire!" Starfire's voice boomed through the door as if she was already inside and has her vocal cords amplified by a megaphone.

"Oh. What do you want?" Raven asked through a closed door. Hell if she was going to let Starfire in now, she was way too cheery. Which always led to her in something bright and colorful and she wasn't in the mood to deal with that again.

"Aren't you going to let me in, friend?" Raven could hear the crack in her voice, the hurt and disappointment.

_'Damnit...' _Raven opened the door. "Yeah, I was just... cleaning up a bit?"

Starfire smiled, "Many pardons! I did not know, I should have been more patient!" she jabbered as she floated into Raven's room and sat on her bed.

Raven turned to her and shut the door. "Yeah. So what did you want?"

Blinking, Starfire stared at Raven for a moment.

Or two . . .

Or maybe three . . .

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Raven asked annoying and slightly uncomfortable, though shed never admit to that feeling.

"Oh sorry for staring but..." Starfire bit her lip and tilted her head to the side, unsure of how to put her next sentence. Raven waited.

"Don't you... have a date with Beastboy?"

**"It. Is. Not. A. Date."** Raven hissed through clenched teeth. The temperature of the room suddenly dropped 40 degrees.

Starfire shivered. "S-so c-c-cold!"

Raven sighed. "Its not a date. Who ever told you that is an idiot."

"Oh. Well it is a get together?"

"Movie and lunch."

"Isn't that a date?"

"Dates are for couples, which is NOT me and Beastboy."

"Ah. Well could I perhaps help you dress for the occasion anyway?"

Raven looked down at her usual outfit. "What's wrong with this?"

"Its..." Starfire rummaged through her 'English Dictionary for the Alien Soul' book. "Pry-dick-table."

"Predictable?" Raven repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Very much so I'm afraid." Starfire nodded pityingly. Poor Raven, never confident enough to try new clothes. So sad, so sad.

"So? I like this."

"Yes but this is special! You must dress the part! Let me show you!" Starfire begged. "Please!!"

Raven looked at her friend. She hated to admit it but Starfire did have a point, she just didn't see why she had to dress up for a outing with Beastboy. He wasn't exactly Prince Charming.

"...If I say yes will you leave sooner?"

And no sooner had Raven said "yes", Starfire had dragged her out of the tower and was heading towards the mall.

Giggling, Starfire shouted, "Do not worry dear Raven! I can work miracles!"

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
And there ya have it! Chapter 9! Not my favorite chapter but it works I guess. I don't like the non cliffhanger ending but eh. I did it. Soon enough their will be the date and then -- oop! Can't tell yooou! Your just gonna have to wait and read! P  
**

**I'm so cruel eh? Just hope I can update before school starts again xP ick.  
**

**Until then! Mwah! Review and review some more!  
**

**(btw I have a myspace now, so just contact me to get it, I'd be happy to give it to any fans ) ... unless your creepy. lol jkjk!)**


	10. Make Me Over Then Break Me Down

**A/N: **_Well hello there. I haven't updated in a year... again. I'm such a mess. Well I've had NO time to write and such, blah blah. You've heard it all before. I'm sorry for anyone who was waiting; hope I made this chapter awesome for you! I've had half this written since Christmas but never got around to finishing it until now. Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors; I don't have worddoc on this computer, only wordpad. It's sad, but true. Anyway, enjoy and review :)_

**Make Me Over Then Break Me Down **

_**Mall...  
**_  
"I am not wearing this, Starfire." Raven's voice echoed through the dressing room as if she were calling into a dark cave, her voice muffled slightly by the doors that separated her from her overly excited friend. Starfire's bright red hair loomed near the top of the dressing room door as she tried peering in through the centimeter crack between the hinges.

"You are finished? Oh! Let me see!" Starfire hovered in the air in anticipation. Raven hoped that if she locked herself in the dressing room long enough, something pink or shiny and just leave would distract the alien. Or that she wouldn't realize that she could just fly into the dressing room from the top.

But no such luck came.

Raven grumbled to herself as Starfire landed beside her in an unusually graceless manner. Starfire looked Raven over with a critical eye before shaking her head in what appeared to be dissatisfaction, much to Raven's surprise. To her dismay, however, the headshake was actually in approval.

"Oh my I do surprise myself!" Starfire exclaimed, "You look ravishing!"

Raven glanced in the full-length mirror once more. Starfire had picked out a rather tight pink t-shirt, that barely covered her mid-drift, exposing her flat pale stomach. The shirt hugged her breasts uncomfortably and the v-neck came down to her collarbone, which showed off much more cleavage than she was willing to show. Along with the hideous 'shirt', Starfire had managed to find a matching pink skirt, one that came out like a tutu. Over all, Raven felt as though she looked like a Gothic, pink, clown hooker.

Almost combusting in rage and horror, Raven took a deep breath before uttering, "There is no way..."

"Oh come now Raven! You look stunning!" Starfire interrupted as she lifted Raven's shirt a bit more, just above her navel. Raven gave out an uncharacteristic yelp and pulled the shirt back down, only causing the shirt to show more cleavage. "No! I'm not wearing this. I look ridiculous!"

Pouting, Starfire sniffled a bit and gave Raven an exasperated look. "Oh. Okay. I shall search for another outfit." She flew up again and out of the dressing room, her shoulders slumped and exuding disappointment. Raven sighed in relief and partially in guilt. She hadn't meant to hurt her friend's feelings, but if she would sooner have her father rampage over the city than wear that outfit in public. Or in front of Beast Boy.

Shaking the very idea of dressing that way in front of any man, Raven removed the dreaded pink attire from her person. She sat down on the bench the room contained and waited for Starfire's return. She hadn't bothered to put her usual leotard back on, since Starfire was quick when it came to these things. So there Raven sat in her underwear, cloak draped over her shoulders like a blanket in case some ditzy saleswoman decided to barge in.

Like clockwork, Starfire came barging in with a new borage of brightly colored clothes. Dresses, baby doll tees, and short shorts towered over the fiery redhead, hiding her face from her pale counterpart. Raven's eyes widened slightly as she took in the piles' size and as it came crashing down upon her.

"Agh!" Raven grunted as she was showered in glittery tops. Starfire blinked and dug her friend out with her superhuman agility.

"Raven! I apologize!" she said as she watched Raven remove a pair of neon green leggings from her head.

"Yeah, no problem," Raven's voice oozed sarcasm as she threw the leggings to the side in disgust. Looking around again, Raven looked up at Starfire questioningly.

"No offense Starfire, but do you think you could stop picking out clothes that are so..." Raven picked up a blindingly pink halter with the words 'Juicy' printed on the front in glitter, "bright?"

Starfire looked at her for a moment, as if deciding if she should ignore her dark friend's request or if it was even a possibility to_ not _find something bright at 'Super Sassy Girl Boutique'.

Realizing the same thing, Raven lifted her finger in the air with authority, "We _could_ leave."

"MARVELOUS!" Starfire cried as she grabbed Raven's wrist, already dragging her half way out of the dressing room. Raven let out her second uncharacteristic squeak of the day.

"Starfire! I'm not dressed!" Raven yanked her hand back and hurried back into the dressing room. Quickly getting dressed, Raven returned to her friend, a slight blush graced her cheeks as she silently fumed at her friend for practically parading her half nakedness to the world. Apologizing again, Starfire quickly grabbed Raven's wrist and began to drag her towards another store. As Starfire dragged Raven out of the store, she looked up into the afternoon sky. To her left she saw a giant black puff of smoke beginning to form, but where was it coming from...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

_**Titans Tower... **_

"No way," Beastboy stated calmly as he stared up at the outfit Cyborg had chosen for him.

"And why, my little green vegetable, not?" Cyborg was getting tired of this; they had been searching through clothes for hours. They even had to ask Robin to help out! Robin, who was suddenly realizing that he himself needed to go clothes shopping. One could only wear the same uniform so many times before it became... predictable.

"It's stupid!" Beastboy explained, pointing to the loose t-shirt that was clearly too large for his petite frame and the dingy jeans that were ripped at the bottom. He flailed his arms about in the air like a bird before collapsing backwards onto the bed he sat upon. Sighing, he ran his hand over his face in agitation.

Cyborg grumbled something obscene under his breath and went back to the closet where Robin was. Robin looked over the outfit that Cyborg was putting away with the same reaction as Beastboy. It wasn't as bad as Beastboy had made it out to be, but he did see why he wouldn't want to wear it. Grabbing a pair of his own 'good jeans', the _only_ one he owned really, Robin threw them at Beastboy.

"Try those on," he said as he rummaged though his closet to see if he owned any shirt that didn't have his signature 'R' printed on it.

Sighing once more, Beastboy removed the jeans he was currently sporting and replaces them with the snugger jeans that Robin had handed him. He had to admit, the jeans fit pretty fantastically. They also showed off his muscular thighs and small butt in the most flattering way. Giggling like a teenage girl who just found the prom dress of her dreams, Beastboy modeled the jeans in from of the mirror.

"Robin, these are great!" Beastboy said as he turned his back towards the other two males, "But does it make my butt look fat?"

Cyborg threw a pillow at Beastboy's head, who only transformed into a bird and dodged it. Turning back to normal, Beastboy glared at Cyborg, "I was joking, you overgrown toaster!"

Cyborg just rolled his eyes and turned back to Robin, who had FINALLY found a shirt that didn't bare his name. Glancing at it quickly, Beastboy tried it on and looked at the mirror once more. Wiping a false tear from his eye, he sniffled and turned to his best friends, "I-it's... PERFECT!"

"You sure are going though a lot of trouble to impress Raven, Beastboy. To be honest, I'm sure she won't even care what you wear or look like. Aren't you both just going as friends anyway?" Robin questioned as Beastboy checked himself out in the mirror repeatedly. Turning to Robin, Beastboy thought for a moment.

"I know, Robin. I just want to look nice for once, okay? My normal uniform is kinda..."

"Stupid? Fruity? Way too tight? Dirty? Smelly?" Cyborg contributed.

"Predictable." Beastboy finished, ignoring his friend's taunting words. Robin accepted the answer and went on to cleaning up the mess they had made.

"Well I hope it goes well for you two. Let's get this place cleaned up for when the girls come back." Robin grabbed a few stray shirts and began to put them away. Cyborg and Beastboy nodded, picking up clothing as they went about the room. Beastboy changed back into his normal uniform, just as the Titan's alarm went off. Running towards the master computer, Robin looked to see where there was trouble.

"Downtown, near the power plants! Titans GO!" Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy began to head out the door when Beastboy stopped suddenly.

"What about the girls?" he called to Robin and Cyborg.

"I've already sent them a alert, they should be there once we get there." Robin answered as he jumped onto his motorcycle. Nodding, Beastboy transformed into a hawk and flew towards the power plant. Nervously, Beastboy flew as quickly as he could. The power plant was only several blocks away from the mall...

**A/N: **_I hope you enjoyed! I will TRY to update within 6 months lol, no promises. This is my senior year :O REVIEWS BRING ME HAPPINESS THOUGH! (I've been pretty sad, so CHEER ME UP MY LOVES! 3)_


End file.
